WHO YOU
by ExoPlanet
Summary: Misteri tentang seseorang yang tak pernah ia ketahui dalam hidup seorang namja bernama byun baekhyun. /bad summary/ but /good story/ ONESHOOT STORY
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Who You ?

Author : ExoPlanet

Main Cast : Baekhyun (EXO)

Genre : Misteri dan sedikit Fantasy

Rate : M *omagat ini M* /cengo/

Length : Oneshoot

Desclaimer : ALL OF THE CARACTER IN THIS FANFICTION BELONG TO THEIR GOD, PARENT AND THEIR SELF. AUTHOR JUST USE THEIR NAME TO SUPPORT HER FANFICTION.

WARNING : THIS FANFICTION IS BOY X BOY. BOYS LOVE. YAOI FANFICTION. IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI BETTER GO AND DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!

FANFICTION INI TERINSPIRASI OLEH MITOS 49 HARI YANG TERSEBAR DI KOREA SELATAN. CERITA SANGAT BERBEDA DENGAN K-DRAMA '49 DAYS'. FANFICTION INI HASIL KARYA AUTHOR EXOPLANET SENDIRI! DONT BE PLAGIATOR! DON'T COPY MY FANFICTION WITHOUT MY PERMISSION !

IT JUST A FANFICTION

EXOPLANET PRESENT

WHO YOU ?

EXO'S FANFICTION 

HAPPY READING ^^

Dapat kurasakan hembusan semilir angin menerpa seluruh permukaan kulitku yang tak kubalut dengan kaos rajut tipis berwarna warni dan celana pendek hitam sepaha. Mataku terpejam merasakan terpaan angin yang begitu lembut. Perlahan sudut bibirku terangkat menikmati hembusan angin dipagi hari bulan november ini.

"baek"

Sapa seseorang didepanku dengan sedikit menyentuh pundakku pelan berusaha membuatku untuk segera membuka mataku, menyambut sapaannya.

"Euhm?"

Jawabku santai setelah membuka kedua mataku perlahan dan menghirup udara segar dibulan november ini dengan rakus.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaanya. Dapat kurasakan dedaunan menyentuh pucuk kepalaku dengan tidak sengaja. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku memungut daun yang tengah terkapar diatas kepalaku.

Kulihat daun tersebut dengan teliti. "bukankah ini daun mapel?" gerutuku pelan sambil membolak-balik daun tersebut sehingga ada beberapa bagiannya yang robek dan jatuh ditelapak tanganku.

"itu memang daun mapel baek." Jawabnya dengan nada jengah.

Kini kutatap wajah seseorang yang tengah ada dihadapanku. Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya seperti itu. kedua tangannya tengah menggenggam eskrim cone rasa vanila ditangan kirinya, dan eskrim rasa strowberi ditangan kanannya.

Kurebut secara cepat es krim cone yang tengah tergenggam oleh tangan kanannya. Kulihat ia sedikit terkejut akan gerakan cepatku. "ini untukku kan?" ucapku kemudian menjilati es krim rasa strowberri itu dengan rakus.

Pletak ~

"aw! Appoyo! Ishh!" rutukku sambil mengelus-elus bekas kepalaku yang telah ia jitak dengan seenak jidatnya. Ini benar-benar sakit. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan eskrim yang aku pegang tanpa kusadari telah jatuh ketanah.

"Baekhyun! Kau kenapa? Wae?" tanyanya bertubitubi yang semakin membuat denyutan kepalaku tak karu-karuan.

aku tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan kelopak mataku tak sanggup ku buka. Kedua tanganku hanya memegangi kepalaku yang semakin berdenyut.

"Baek! Baekhyun! Jawab aku!"

Ya. Hanya suara itu yang kudengar terakhir kali sebelum aku akhirnya kehilangan semua kesadaranku.

**# WHO YOU ? #**

"Eungh.." masih dapat kurasakan nyeri yang hebat dikepalaku bahkan setelah aku tersadar dari tidurku. Tanganku beranjak memijat-mijat pelan pelipisku dengan lembut agar rasa sakit ini tidak semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku sangat berharap rasa sakit ini menghilang. Karena ini sangat menggangguku.

Kelopak mataku perlahan terbuka. Dapat kurasakan cahaya-cahaya yang sangat terang berlomba-lomba memasuki iris mataku. Dapat kurasakan kedua mataku ngilu. Kupejamkan kembali kedua mataku, lalu mengucek-ucek pelan kelopak mataku agar kedua mataku dapat beradaptasi nantinya.

Setelah kurasa mataku tak ngilu lagi, kucoba untuk membuka mataku lagi dengan amat sangat perlahan kali ini. "aku dimana?"

Itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang. Aku hanya melihat putih disekelilingku. Semuaya putih tanpa adanya noda hitam atau warna sedikitpun. mataku terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang menurutku aneh telah tersaji didepanku.

"apa aku masih didunia? Tapi tempat apa ini?"

"atau mungkin... akuu?" aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku setelah memikirkan hal negatif seperti itu.

Tapi bukannya aku tak mau berburuk sangka dengan keadaanku sekarang. Tetapi, semuanya begitu aneh. Aku hanya dapat melihat putih disekelilingku. Hanya putih. Bahkan tempatku duduk saat ini juga putih. Aku tak dapat melihat adanya permukaan yang menyangga berat badanku.

Perlahan jemari tangan kananku beralih mencoba menyentuh permukaan putih tempatku duduk saat ini. Ada semacam rasa takut dihatiku, namun aku harus melakukannya untuk memastikan.

"halus dan lembut" tanganku bergetar hebat setelah menyentuh tempatku duduk saat ini. Tangan kananku beralih menuju mulutku yang tengah bergetar saat ini.

Air mataku berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Pipiku basah. Tanganku pun basah. Bahkan dapat kurasakan tetesan air mataku mengenai permukaan kulit pahaku yang tak terbalut celana pendek yang tengah ku kenakan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku sudah matii.. hiks" ucapku dengan sesenggukan menerima kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan ini.

"sehun.. sehuuun.. hiks"

Hanya sehun yang terlintas dalam pikiranku dan membuat bibirku bergerak pelan mengucapkan namanya ditengah tangisku.

Sehun, atau yang bernama lengkap Oh Sehun adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Dia bukan hanya sahabatku, melainkan kekasihku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan iapun juga sangat mencintaiku. Kami telah menjadi sepasang kekasih 3 hari yang lalu.

Sehun adalah namja yang periang walapun ia memiliki wajah yang kelewat datar. Sehun juga merupakan orang yang sangat baik. Tapi semuanya berubah 3 hari yang lalu. Tepat setelah ia menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Sehun yang sebelumnya selalu tersenyum, kini senyuman itu seakan bersembunyi dibalik wajahnya yang tampan. Belakangan ini sehun selalu murung. Kerap aku memergokinya sedang menatap kosong kedepan. Entahlah, aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Aku pernah mencoba untuk menanyakannya pada sehun, namun ia hanya menjawab "aku tidak apaa-apa baek. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

Jika sudah seperti itu, apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal mendengar jawabannya yang tak membuat rasa penasaranku terlunasi.

Mungkin itu adalah salah satu dari ratusan perilaku sehun yang berubah akhir-akhir ini. Namun aku selalu berdo'a demi kebaikan sehun. Dan aku selalu berharap sehun percaya sepenuhnya denganku dan nantinya mau menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya padaku.

Tap ~ tap ~ tap~

Kudengarkan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearahku. Tangisanku berhenti karena aku takut. "Ternyata aku tidak sendiri disini. Namun siapa orang itu? Tuhan.. tolong selamatkan aku.. aku mohon.." mataku terpejam dengan jemari tanganku yang saling bertautan. Aku terus berdoa dalam hati. Berharap tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang datang padaku.

Tap~ tap~

Suara itu semakin nyaring terdengar ditelingaku. Aku dapat merasakan adanya seseorang yang tengah mendekat kearahku. Aku takut. Tubuhku bergetar dengan hebat karena takut."Tuhan.. aku mohon.. aku mohonn.." ucapku dalam hati terus-menerus.

"hey!"

Aku terperanjak mendengar suaranya yang berat. Kulihat sepatunya berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan tempatnya berpijak yang mengkilap , lalu kulihat celana panjang berwarna putih polos. Semakin keatas kulihat baju formal berwarna putih yang berbalut apik melekat ditubuhnya yang sedikit berotot.

"apakah dia malaikat yang menjemputku?"

Sekelebat pertanyaan itulah yang berputar-putar dikepalaku. Kuberanikan diriku untuk melihat wajahnya. Kututup mukaku dengan jemari tanganku dan mendongak kearahnya. Perlahan kurenggangkan jemari tanganku dan dapat kulihat wajahnya.

Ia memiliki wajah yang bersih. Mata yang lebar dan senyum yang manis. "tampan" ucapku tanpa sadar setelah aku melihat wajahnya yang memang sangat tampan.

Dapat kulihat ia sedikit terkekeh melihatku dan mendengar ucapanku pertama kali setelah melihat wajahnya.

Langsung kubekap mulutku dan dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas menahan malu. Aku merutuki mulutku yang berucap tak tahu malu pada orang yang baru saja kutemui. "bodoh! bodoh!" ucapku dengan menjedotkan jidatku dengan lututku.

"hei hei! Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Kegiatanku terhenti. Tanganku kusingkirkan dari wajahku yang sedari tadi menutupi mulut tak tahu maluku ini. Aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa malu yang masih setia menempel pada tubuhku.

"ekhem.. kau...siapa?" tanyaku to the point tanpa melihat wajahnya. Dapat kulihat dari ekor mataku, ia tak beranjak dari posisinya. Ia masih tetap saja berdiri. Dan aku masih terduduk dibawahnya.

"hei! Kau.. siapa?" tanyaku lagi saat kutahu ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kali ini kuberanikan diriku untuk melihat wajahnya.

Ia kemudian terduduk untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya denganku yang masih setia terduduk ditempat.

"ternyata kau lebih manis jika dilihat dengan jarak dekat ini" ucapnya tanpa tahu sopan santun dan sedikit memiringkan wajhnya. Mungkin untuk melihat wajahku lebih detail.

"yak! Apa yang kau katakan eoh? Tidak sopan." ucapku jengkel merasa dipermainkan dengan sedikit menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya.

Ia tertawa pelan melihat reaksiku "tidak sopan? lalu bagaimana denganmu tadi yang mengatakan 'tampan' saat kau melihat wajahku tadi?" skak mat! Matilah kau byun baekhyun. Tamat sudah riwayatmu mendapat pertanyaan telak seperti itu.

"siapa kau?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"menurutmu aku siapa?" tanyanya balik dan menatap mataku dalam.

Aku jengah mendengar balasan pertanyaannya yang ia tembakkan padaku. Memangnya aku tahu apa dia itu siapa? Ketemu juga barusan. Huh! "dia bukan malaikat.. pastinya." Ucapku dalam hati mantab.

"aku memang bukan malaikat seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Deg~

"bagaimana bisa ia tahu?"

"tentu saja aku tahu."

"apa mungkin dia ini ... "

"tentu saja aku bukan seperti itu.."

"..." hening sejenak.

"AAAAAAA-eumpt"

"yak! Diamlah! Kau berisik sekali!"

Dapat kulihat tangannya yang besar tengah membekap mulutku dengan rapat berusaha meredam suara teriakanku. Aku semakin takut dengan perlakuannya. Akhirnya kugigit jemari tangannya dengan segera agar ia melepaskan tangannya itu dari mulutku.

"Aw! Appo!" ringisnya kesakitan memegangi tangannya yang telah aku gigit. Aku sangat yakin, tangannya sedang terluka karna gigitanku.

"salah sendiri main bekap mulutku dengan seenak jidatmu!" jawabku tanpa merasa bersalah dan tak berniat melihat wajahnya.

"sshh..sshh aw!" masih dapat kudengar ringisan rasa sakitnya. Kini aku merasa bersalah. Padahal tadi hanya gigitan biasa. Apa terlalu keras? kalau terlalu keras pasti sakit. Ucapku dalam hati dan sedikit demi sedikit aku melihat kearahnya.

Perlahan aku merangkak mendekatinya dan berusaha melihat hasil karya gigiku yang sehat "apa sakit?" tanyaku dari belakang setelah melihat bekas gigitanku yang memang tampak dalam.

"mianhae.." ucapku perlan sambil menundukkan wajahku dan bersimpuh dihadapanya.

"hei hei! Ayolah.. jangan seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan mengelus surai rambutku halus.

Aku melihatnya berdiri sekarang, dan ia tengah mengadahkan tangan kanannya untuk membantuku berdiri. "ayo berdiri. Kau tidak capek duduk seperti itu terus menerus ?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum.

Sementara aku hanya ragu. Aku ingin sekali berdiri. Jujur saja pantatku sudah terasa panas akibat terlalu lama duduk. Tapi aku masih takut. Aku tidak mengenal tempat ini.

Aku berusaha menopang berat tubuhku dengan kedua kakiku. Kuangkat perlahan tubuhku, yang bergetar karena takut. Aku merasakan ada genggaman pada tanganku. Ya itu tangannya yang sedang berusaha membantuku berdiri.

"Jangan takut. Ayo cepat berdiri!" ucapnya kemudian sedikit menarik tubuhku keatas dan akhirnya aku bisa berdiri, walaupun kedua tanganku masih menggelayot erat dilengan kirinya takut-takut jika nantinya aku terjatuh.

Kini aku telah lancar berjalan. Rasa takut itu telah hilang. Ya semua ini berkatnya. Aku sungguh berterimakasih dengannya. Dia dengan setia masih menggenggam jemari tanganku dan mengajakku berkeliling. Kau tahu? Setelah aku berdiri, dia mengajakku kesuatu tempat. Ia memintaku untuk menutup mataku karena ia ingin membuat kejutan padaku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menutup mataku karena aku telah percaya dengannya. Aku merasakan tubuhku terhempas oleh angin yang sangat kuat. Pegangan tanganku padanya hampir saja lepas, namun ia semakin erat memegang tanganku.

Setelah itu aku mendengarnya mengucapkan "buka matamu sekarang" tepat ditelingaku yang membuatku sedikit geli. Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan hati-hati. Betapa terkejutnya aku dengan pemandangan yang aku lihat. Aku melihat sebuah tempat yang sangat indah. Hamparan taman bunga berwarna-warni yang elok, harum wangi khas bebungaan yang harum segar memasuki indra penciumanku, semua begitu indah.

"Kau suka tempat ini ?" tanyanya dengan menggoyangkan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku.

"ya.. aku sangat menyukai ini. Gomawo.." balasku kemudian sambil tersenyum melihatnya yang juga tersenyum senang.

Namun..

"Hei! Kenapa kau menangis eoh?" tanyaku bingung saat melihat butian air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"aku hanya senang. Akhirnya aku bisa menunjukkan tempat ini padamu.."

Balasnya dengan mengusap air matanya perlahan dan tersenyum kearahku.

"hah? Jadi kau yang merencanakan semua ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau akan tahu jawabanya nanti. Waktu akan menjawab semuanya.. Baekhyun.."

Deg~

"Ia tahu namaku?"

Mata dan mulutku terbuka lebar. Demi apapun ia mengetahui namaku. Padahal sedari tadi kita belum sempat berkenalan, dan ia telah mengetahui namaku.. tuhan siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Orang yang sedang bersamaku ini?

Karena memikirkannya pandanganku mengabur. Kepalaku kembali pusing. Aku merasakan seakan dunia berputar. Genggaman tanganku dengan tangannya terlepas dan aku terjatuh. Dapat kulihat samar-samar ia hanya melihatku miris sampai akhirnya pandanganku gelap kembali.

**# WHO YOU ? #**

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Aku mendengar ada seseorang yang tengah memanggilku dengan tidak sabaran. karena itu, aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan untuk melihatnya.

"Se-sehun.."

Ya, sehun tengah menghawatirkanku saat ini. Dapat kulihat matanya yang sedikit memerah dan keringat yang bercucuran disekitar wajah tampanya. Kekasihku, Oh Sehun.

"Baekhyun! Maafkan aku.." ucapnya seraya mengambil tangan kananku dan menciuminya penuh rasa bersalah.

"sehun.."

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya yang terlewat berlebihan itu untukku. Walaupun aku tahu sehun melakukan semua ini karena ia sangat mencintaiku. Tapi bukankah ini berlebihan ?

"Baekhyun.. Jebal.. aku sungguh menyesal.." ucapnya lagi sambil membelai pipiku lembut dan dapat kulihat air matanya mengalir dipipi tirusnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sehun.. jangan seperti ini.." balasku sambil tersenyum. Aku segera melepaskan tangan yang masih ia genggam dan menyapu air matanya yang meleleh dengan kedua tanganku kemudian menangkup pipinya.

"Lihat.. aku baik-baik saja kan? jadi jangan khawatirkan aku.." ucapku lagi sambil mengelus pipinya lembut.

Ia kemudian membalas menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Dapat kurasakan tangannya yang dingin menangkup wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak mencoba mencari titik kenyamanan. dengan cepat ia kemudian mengahpus jarak diantara kita dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku dengan begitu lembut. Seakan ia ingin meyakinkanku jika ia amat menyesal "aku mencintaimu baekhyun.. saranghae" ucapnya setelah melepas ciuman sederhana kami.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapanya. Aku merasa sangat senang atas perlakuannya padaku tepat setelah aku membuka mataku "aku juga mencintaimu sehun.. saranghae.."

Setelah insiden itu sehun lebih perhatian terhadapku. Lebih sering mengkhawatirkanku. Lebih sering menemaniku dan melindungi dari ancaman sekecil apapun itu.

Apakah aku bahagia ? tentu saja aku bahagia. Bahkan aku sangat bahagia. Sehun yang dulunya dingin sekarang mulai menghangat seperti dulu. Dan itu membuatku semakin mencintainya lagi dan lagi.

**# WHO YOU ? #**

Dan disinilah kami saat ini. dihari jadian kami yang ke 5 hari sehun mengajakku kesutu tempat. Ditengah hamparan taman dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang elok serta bau khas wewangian yang mereka keluarkan untuk mengundang siapapun memuji keindahannya.

Aku memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku untuk lebih merasakan kenyamanan yang tengah aku rasakan. Kedua tanganku kurentangkan lebar-lebar untuk merasakan terpaan angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang. kurasakan ada tangan yang melingkar dipinggangku dan kurasakan seseorang menyandarkan dagunya pada bahuku. Dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang teratur dan hangat menerpa kulit leherku.

"buka matamu baek.. kenapa kau menutupnya?" tanya seseorang itu.

Aku tersenyum senang lalu membuka kedua mataku perlahan agar rasa nyaman yang tengah aku rasakan itu tak segera menghilang. Aku memegang tangannya yang tengah melingkar dipinggangku dan menolehkan kepalaku menatap pemilik kepala yang sedang bersandar manja dibahuku. "memangnya kenapa jika aku tutup mataku?" tanyaku mengundang perhatiannya.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menautkan jemari tangannya dengan jemari tanganku. Lalu menatap mataku dalam-dalam "matamu terlalu indah untuk kau tutup. Lihat.. bahkan aku berdebar-debar hanya dengan menatap matamu seperti ini."

Dia benar. Dia memang tidak berbohong. Bahkan punggungku merasakan detak jantungnya yang cepat. Dan aku tertawa malu mendengar kata-kata gombalnya. Mukaku merona merah karena malu. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan mukaku dari hadapan sehun.

"ya! Kenapa kau berpaling dariku eoh?" rengek sehun manja dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya manja kebumi.

"aku malu sehun.. Ishh!" ucapku dengan tetap memalingkan wajahku.

Sehun terdiam mendengar jawabanku. Aku tak merasakan pergerakan sehun. Sehun terdiam seperti patung dan itu membuatku khawatir padanya. Apa sehun marah padaku? Oh tidak.

"Se-sehun..?" tanyaku ragu sambil mencoba meliriknya.

"..."

"baek. Kembalilah menatapku seperti tadi. atau jika tidak. Aku akan menciummu disini. Sekarang juga."

Aku terpaku mendengar ancaman sehun yang begitu nekad. Demi apapun, ini ditempat umum. Dan ini ditaman. Banyak orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini. Dan aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka katakan jika melihatku dan sehun tengah berciuman. Oh god! Jangan sampai terjadi.

"hana..." sehun mulai menghitung.

"dul..."

Sontak aku langsung menatapnya dengan cepat karena aku tak mau nantinya ia menciumku ditempat ini. Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku lebar saat aku rasakan bibir sehun yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Kulihat sehun tak memejamkan matanya, mungkin ia sengaja ingin melihat reaksinya. dapat kulihat senyuman yang terlukis dimatanya seakan ia mengatakan jika ia menang dariku. Dan bodohnya aku, tubuhku terasa kaku. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Tubuhku seakan lemas hanya karena ciuman sehun.

Setelah beberapa detik sehun akhirnya melepas ciuman itu. aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku imut karena masih shock akan perbuatan sehun. Saat sudah tersadar aku langsung melepas tangan sehun yang masih setia melingkar dipinggangku dan menghadapnya.

"yak! Kau curang oh sehun!" marahku dengan mengerucutkan bibirku.

"haha.. memangnya kenapa? Kau bahkan menikmatinya byun baekhyun.." jawab sehun santai dengan mencubit hidungku sekilas.

"siapa bilang aku menikmatinya? Bahkan aku tak memejamkan mataku karena shock akan perbuatanmu!" timpalku tak mau kalah.

"seharusnya tadi kau memberontak. Jika tadi aku tak mengakhirinya, mungkin kita masih berciuman sampai sekarang.." ejek sehun dengan tawa evilnya.

"Uhh! Dasar namja pervert! Dasar! Dasar!" balasku sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

Kulihat sehun hanya memandangi apa yang aku lakukan. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan sambil melihatku yang masih dengan antusias memukul dadanya. Karena merasa dipermainkan aku menambah kekuatanku untuk memukul dadanya dan ia langsung meraih pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku dalam pelukannya.

"jangan diteruskan. Itu sakit baek.." ucapnya pelan.

"kau menyebalkan sehun!" jawabku sambil memberontak dari pelukannya.

"jangan memberontak baek.. kumohon.. tetaplah seperti ini.." ucap sehun pelan dengan menyandarkan dagunya dipucuk kepalaku.

"se-sehun..?" panggilku khawatir.

"gomawo baekhyun.. kau telah bersedia menjadi kekasihku dan mencintaiku.."

"sehun..?"

"kau tahu aku telah mencintaimu sejak dulu. Sejak pertemuan awal kita.."

"sehun..?"

"dan akhirnya aku dapat memilikimu, setelah semua yang aku lakukan.."

"sehun.."

"gomawo baekhyun.. aku senang.. akhirnya aku dapat menunjukkan tempat ini padamu."

Deg~

"aku hanya senang. Akhirnya aku bisa menunjukkan tempat ini padamu.."

Kata-kata itu yang selalu terngiang dipikiranku. Ingatan itu tiba-tiba muncul dan memenuhi isi kepalaku. Aku kembali teringat dengan sosok pemuda yang telah membantuku saat aku berpikir bahwa aku telah mati. Meninggalkan dunia ini dan semua orang yang aku sayangi maupun menyayangiku.

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan sehun. Reflek aku merengkuh tubuh sehun lebih erat untuk menghilangkan rasa takutku. Kepalaku kembali berdenyut. Sakit. Namun aku mencoba menahannya dengan bersandar didada sehun.

Samar-samar kulihat seseorang tengah berdiri disana menatap kearahku dan sehun. Karna jaraknya dengan kami tak terlalu jauh, aku dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya, walaupun samar-samar.

Kulihat matanya menatap dengan tatapan sendu. Namun dapat kulihat juga air mata yang bahkan telah mengering dipipinya yang agak tirusan. Kuperhatikan namja dengan cermat, dan benar, ia benar-benar mirip dengan namja yang aku temui di alam aneh dulu yang aku tak tahu entah namanya.

"siapa kau ?"

"apa alasanmu selalu mengikutiku ?" tanyaku dalam hati dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh sehun namun masih tetap manatapnya takut-takut.

**THE END**

**Huah.. akhirnya selesai juga nih FF oneshoot *lap keringat***

**Misteri sama fantasinya gimana? Gimana?**

**Dapatkah fellnya ?**

**Berhasilkah saya? **

**Gaje ya? Mian /sad/**

**Maaf jika gak nge-feel hiks hiks T.T**

**Author lagi dalam masa sulit gara-gara musibah yang menimpa bias ane, byunnie sama galaxy man oppa guaaa /mewek/**

**Maaf ya.. ini crack pair hoho.. baekhyun author ane pasangin sama baby cadel sehun !**

**Tapi pantes gak menurut readers ? hahaha xD**

**Endingnya gimana nih readers?**

**Maafin author ya kalau cerita jelek dan gak sesuai dengan harapan reader.. hehe**

**Ini FF rate M yah! Kenapa author milih rate M?**

**Itu karena ada adegan kissnya, dan gak boleh ditiru sama Teen alias remaja.**

**Gak ada adegan Ncnya kok /wink/ soalnya author kagak berani bikin yang gituan, padahal sering baca /oops/ haha xD**

**SO ini RATE M- mwahaha xD**

**Jadi belum waktunya gitu hehe.. tapi ini menurut pemikiran author sih, hehe..**

**So , REVIEW nya harap dituangkan ya.. apapun deh.. Kritikan, saran, atau apapun..**

**Gomawo yang udah baca FF abal-abal saya..**

**Dan GOMAWOOOO pakek bingitt bagi yang udh mau review :***

**SO, WAIT FOR THE NEXT STORY ^^ /bow/**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : WHY SHOULD ME ? (WHO YOU SEQ)

Author : ExoPlanet

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Fantasy, Mysteri, Romance

Rate : T untuk chapter ini

Warning : THIS FANFICTION IS BOY X BOY ! YAOI ! BOYS LOVE ! M RATED ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI BETTER DON'T READ THIS AND GET OUT ! CHILDREN DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION. DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI LOH! AUTHOR SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN ! OKEY !

Desclaimer : SEMUA CAST DISINI ADALAH MILIK TUHAN YME, ORANG TUA, AGENSI, DAN DIRI MEREKA SENDIRI. AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA UNTUK MENDUKUNG FANFICTION INI. JANGAN COPY / PLAGIAT FF SAYA ! DILARANG BIN HARAM ! INGAT! INGAT!

HAI HAI HAI! KETEMU LAGI DEH /?

Berhubung karena isi review ff ini banyak yang bilang kalo belum dapat feel, terlalu singkat, penasaran sama kelanjutannya, jadi saya akan melanjutkan ff ini, yah semacam sequelnya. Ada yang seneng gak kira-kira? Wkwk seneng deh kalo bacain review gitu haha suka senyum senyum sendiri/?

MAAF JIKA DIDALAM FANFICTION INI TERDAPAT TYPO YANG MEMBUAT PEMBACA SEKALIAN TERGANGGU DAN KEBINGUNGAN. KARENA SAYA HANYALAH MANUSIA BIASA YANG TAK LUPUT DARI KESALAHAN TERMASUK TYPO. JADI WASPADALAH..

**-EXOPLANET PROUDLY PRESENT-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Why Should Me? (Sequel of Who You?)_**

"baek...?"

"baekhyun...?"

"baekhyun!"

"omo sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh!" tanyaku kaget dengan masih menetralkan nafasku yang memburu.

"habis kau tak menanggapiku. Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali. Namun kau diam, Ishh!" jawabnya dengan mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mataku.

Sehun memanggilku. Berulang-ulang. Mengapa aku tak mendengarnya? Ah mungkin aku terlalu fokus dengan dunia lamunanku sampai-sampai telingaku ini tertulikan.

Disini aku sekarang. Duduk termenung menatap keluar jendela kamarku dengan memikirkan sesuatu yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih mengganjal pikiranku.

Aku melihatnya kali ini. Melihatnya lagi. dan kurasa ia juga melihat kearahku. Dengan raut muka yang sama pula. Tatapan sedih dan kecewa tak pernah terhapus dari sorot matanya.

Detik berjalan menjadi menit. Menin berjalan menjadi jam. Jam pun berjalan menjadi hari. Hari-hari berselang menjadi minggu sampai akhirnya bulan. Sudah satu bulan semenjak kejadian aneh yang menimpaku dulu berubah menjadi seperti ini. Aku merasa seakan ada seseorang yang terus mengintaiku secara diam-diam. Mungkin juga kasat mata. Tapi aku merasakan kehadirannya.

Setiap detik itu aku selalu memikirkannya. Ya hanya masalah sepele tapi mampu menguras semua rasa perhatianku. Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Melupakan kejadian sebulan lalu yang menurutku sangat aneh.

"kau melamun lagi baek?" tanya sehun dengan tatapan jengah.

"ani." Elakku cepat lalu menatap keluar jendela kamarku lagi.

"lalu kenapa kau tadi tak mendengarku? Apa seserius itukah ?" tanya sehun lagi.

"entahlah sehun. Tapi aku tadi benar-benar tak mendengar panggilanmu. " jawabku dengan menatap sendu keluar jendela lalu aku menatapnya kembali yang masih setia berdiri disampingku "mianhae sehun.."

"baiklah." Ucap sehun dengan senyuman lalu menuju kebelakang kursi tempatku terduduk saat ini. Kurasakan sehun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leherku dan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahuku. Dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menyapa permukaan kulit leherku.

"apa yang kau lihat baek?" tanya sehun sambil mengikuti arah pandanganku.

Aku menolehnya sejenak lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela. "tak ada."

"heum? Tak ada? Lalu ?" tanya sehun penasaran.

"tak ada sehun. Sudah menghilang.." jawabku dengan mempoutkan bibirku kecewa.

"bagaimana bisa?"

"entahlah. Kurasa ia telah pergi tadi saat kau memanggilku.."

Hening menyapa kami. Aku dapat merasakan sehun masih bingung dengan jawabanku. Memang tidak masuk akal. Namun inilah yang terjadi. Inilah yang aku lihat.

"baekhyun.." panggil sehun dengan menolehkan wajahnya kearahku yang masih setia menopang berat kepalanya pada pundakku.

"ya?" jawabku dengan menatapnya juga.

"saranghae.." ucanya dengan tersenyum tipis. Namun dapat aku lihat sorot keseriusan dalam matanya yang tajam.

Aku tersenyum senang mendengar ungkapannya. Walaupun sehun sudah sangat sering mengatakannya, entah kenapa jantung ini selalu berdegup kencang dan virus bahagia menjalar diseluruh tubuhku. "nado saranghae sehun.."

Setelah itu kami larut dalam ciuman yang panjang namun lembut. tak ada tuntutan ataupun nafsu didalamnya. hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil yang mengiringi kegiatan kami. Aku menutup mataku untuk menikmati setiap detik dari kegiatan kami.

Namun ditengah kegiatanku, aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Entah kenapa aku menjadi sepeka ini. aku tak tahu.

Kubuka mataku perlahan lalu kulirik keluar jendela kamarku.

"dia datang lagi" batinku sambil terus melihatnya, walau saat ini aku sedang berciuman dengan sehun. Kulihat ia mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. "apa dia menangis? Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku dalam hati melihat tindakannya.

Namun setelah itu aku melihatnya berbalik memunggungiku. Lalu perlahan ia menghilang. Ia tidak berjalan ataupun berlari. Tetapi tubuhnya mendadak menjadi transparan lalu menghilang begitu saja.

Aku semakin takut. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang-ulang namun tetap saja. Ia telah menghilang. Untuk mengusir rasa takutku kupejamkan kembali mataku dan berusaha menikmati ciuman sehun.

**# WHO YOU ? #**

"kau akan kemana cucuku ?" tanya kakek dari balik tubuhku dan memegang bahuku lembut berusaha tak mengejutkanku.

"kakek.." jawabku reflek.

Ya hari ini masih sangat pagi bagi seorang byun baekhyun untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Hari ini masih jam 7 pagi namun aku sudah bersiap.

"a-aku akan pergi sebentar kek.."

"bersama sehun?"

"a-ani"

"lalu dengan siapa ?"

"sendiri kek.."

"memang kau akan pergi kemana cucuku ?"

"euhm.. a-aku akan pergi ketaman kek.. pagi-pagi seperti ini udara sangat bersih. Iyakan kek?"

"iya.. sebaiknya kamu hati-hati ya cucuku.. karena masih ada seorang yang sangat membutuhkanmu.."

"maksud kakek?"

"o iya.. eommamu telah membuatkan sarapan dibawah.. cepat makanlah sebelum kau pergi.."

"ah iya kek.. " jawabku hormat namun masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku. Aku masih mencerna kata-kata kakek. Ya itu bukanlah suatu kata yang aneh namun berhasil membuatku penasaran. Karena kutakut hari akan semakin siang maka aku segera bergegas kebawah untuk sarapan.

Slurp~ ah!

Setelah menyantap sarapan dan meminum habis segelas susuku, aku langsung beranjak berdiri dan mendekati eomma dari belakang yang tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu, entah apa.

"eomma.." ucapku sambil memeluknya dari belakang yang dapat kurasakan ia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku terkekeh pelan lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"ada apa sayang ?" tanya eomma ketika telah menyadari akulah yang tengah memeluknya.

"ani." Ucapku manja.

"eomma sedang apa?" tanyaku balik lalu melepaskan pelukanku dan berdiri disampingnya.

"eomma sedang memasak sayang.." jawab eomma sambil sesekali melihat kearahku dan tersenyum padaku.

"kau akan kemana sayang?" tanya eomma ketika menyadari ada yang berbeda dariku pagi ini.

"aku akan pergi ketaman eomma." Jawabku sambil terus memperhatikan tangan eomma yang masih sibuk bergerak dengan masakannya.

"oh.. bersama sehun?"

"ani."

"aku akan ke taman sendiri. Aku akan pergi sekarang eomma. Sampai jumpa eomma." Ucapku kemudian lalu mencium pipi kanannya kilat dan berjalan keluar rumah.

**# WHO YOU ? #**

Disinilah aku sekarang. Disebuah taman tempatku berdiri dulu. Berdiri dengan namja misterius itu dan berdiri bersama sehun, kekasihku. Namun hari ini aku berdiri sendiri. Walaupun ada satu atau dua orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar taman ini, namun tak ada yang berdiri disampingku.

Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku. Mengorek kembali lembaran-lembaran memoriku yang telah tertumpuk rapi dalam berangkas otakku.

Tempat itu yang dulu aku singgahi walau hanya untuk sementara. Namun masih membekas difikiranku sampai detik ini.

Wajah seseorang itu yang menemaniku saat aku sedang sendiri dan menolongku dengan tulus saat aku rapuh.

Senyuman itu yang dapat membuatku merasa tenang dan hangat berada disampingnya.

Dan tempat itu. taman ini yang membuatku langsung menyukainya hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Setelah membuka kembali ingatan-ingatanku yang dulu, aku berusaha membuka kembali kelopak mataku yang telah kututup sejenak. Menikmati kembali pemandangan indah yang tersaji dengan sempurna didepan mataku tanpa berhenti mengukir senyuman diwajahku.

Wusshh~

Angin berhembus dengan sedikit kencang kearahku yang menyebabkan mataku sedikit perih karena angin tersebut membawa serta debu yang dengan lancangnya memasuki mataku.

Aku mengucek-ucek mataku perlahan sampai sedikit berair. Saat kurasa rasa perih itu telah menghilang dari mataku, aku berusaha mengusap mataku dengan punggung tanganku. Menyapu bekas-bekas lelehan air mataku tadi.

"di-dia"

Aku terkaget bukan main saat aku melihat ada sosok namja berdiri tepat didepanku dengan senyuman yang seperti biasanya. Senyuman lebar yang seakan tak akan pernah pudar. Aku mengucek mataku kembali, kalau-kalau ini hanyalah ilusiku. Imajinasiku. Namun tetap sama. Ia masih berdiri dengan santai didepanku seperti menantiku mencerna semua kejadian yang menurutku ganjal ini.

"hai!" ucapnya senang dengan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"ha-hai.. bagaimana kau?" tanyaku masih dengan suara bergetar karena aku masih sangat terkejut dan sedikit takut.

"haha.. aku hebat kan?" jawabnya dengan tertawa lepas seakan apa yang aku tanyakan padanya hanyalah candaan semata.

"kau aneh.. kau menakutiku.." jawabku kemudian masih dengan nada bergetar.

"ya aku tahu aku aneh. Tapi inilah aku.." Jawabnya serius yang langsung membuatku membulatkan mataku kaget karena perubahan sikapnya.

"ma-maaf.. bukan begitu maksutku.." ucapku menyesal dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"haha.. aku tahu." Jawabnya langsung yang membuatku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku kaget mendengar jawaban kilatnya. Dan jangan lupakan kekehan khasnya yang telah kembali.

"siapa kau?"

Akhirnya satu pertanyaan yang membuatku tak bisa tenang akhir-akhir ini karena sikapnya yang terlampau aneh bagiku untuk aku mengerti.

"kau tak mengenalku? Padahal aku selalu mengingat namamu baekhyun.. kapanpun, dimanapun dan saat apapun.." jawabnya dengan menautkan kedua jemari tangannya dan menatapnya.

"ma-maaf.. tapi aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu.."

"aku malaikatmu baekhyun.." jawabnya santai lalu menatap mataku dalam.

"oh.. pantas saja.." jawabku reflek.

"haha kau polos sekali. mana ada malaikat nganggur disiang bolong seperti ini.."

Ia hanya tertawa menanggapi reaksiku setelah ia mengatakan jika ia adalah malaikatku. Ya! Apa itu lucu? Aku sedang serius saat ini. ayolah..

"lalu siapa kau ini sebenarnya..?" tanyaku tak sabaran dan menatapnya jengkel.

"baiklah.. aku adalah park chanyeol." jawabnya dengan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padaku bermaksut mengajakku berjabat tangan.

"oh.. aku byun baekhyun.." jawabku lalu menjabat tangannya.

Setelah berkenalan yang bisa dianggap formal itu kami mulai berbicara sepatah kata ataupun dua patah kata yang tentunya dapat menghilangkan keheningan diantara kami. Namun masih ada satu hal yang mengganjalku. Dan aku harus menanyakannya saat ini juga.

"chanyeol-ssi ?" panggilku hati-hati.

"chanyeol-ssi? Panggil saja aku chanyeol.. bahkan kau lebih tua dariku beberapa bulan baekhyun.." jawab chanyeol dengan terkekeh kecil.

Aku masih mencerna perkataan demi perkataannya yang masih membuatku sedikit kebingungan. Ayolah aku bukanlah seorang paranormal yang dapat menebak sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Catat itu.

"baiklah.. chanyeol.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku langsung.

"boleh"

"akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengikutiku. ya maksudku seperti selalu berada disekelilingku. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa motifmu chanyeol. tapi itu kelewat aneh bagiku. Kau selalu menghilang saat seseorang menghampiriku. Kau selalu menghilang. Ya walaupun banyak sekali kemungkinan terjadi. Tapi aku butuh alasan yang kuat. Alasan yang dapat membawaku keluar dari dunia ilusi ini..dari kebingungan ini.."

Aku lega setelah mengungkapkan semua keganjalan yang ada didalam pikiranku selama ini. setelah itu aku hanya melihat ekspresi chanyeol. kulihat ia sedang berpikir sedikit keras, terlihat dari kulit dahinya yang sedikit mengernyit.

"tapi jika-"

"aku mengerti baekhyun.. aku mengerti." Jawabnya cepat sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku.

"baiklah.. aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Dan kuharap kau tidak marah kepadaku.. sampai bertemu lagi baekhyun.."

Setelah chanyeol mengucapkan itu semua, ia menghilang. Kali ini aku dapat melihatnya dengan begitu jelas. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi transparan dan akhirnya menghilang didepan mataku.

"chanyeol..?" panggilku yang masih tak dapat menetralisir kepergiannya.

"chanyeol.. kau dimana?"

"chanyeol !"

"baekhyun.."

"chanyeol.."

"chanyeol? siapa chanyeol?"

"sehun.."

aku telah kehilangannya. Chanyeol telah pergi dan berganti dengan sehun yang saat ini tengah menatapku kebingungan karena sedari tadi hanya memanggil satu nama 'chanyeol'.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan kami.

"ah.. aku hanya ingin memastikanmu baik-baik saja.." jawab sehun dengan wajahnya yang masih datar.

"bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini..?" tanyaku penasaran lalu duduk dibangku taman tempatku duduk bersama chanyeol tadi.

"aku tadi kerumahku. Tapi kau tidak ada disana. saat aku sedang mencarimu, eommamu memberitahuku kau sedang pergi ke taman. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi kemari." Jawabnya panjang lebar lalu mengikutiku duduk disebelahku.

"oh.. jadi begitu.." ucapku pelan dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata sehun.

"baek..?"

"ne?"

"soal chanyeol tadi.. siapa dia?" tanya sehun to the point meminta penjelasan padaku.

"chanyeol? ah.. dia temanku sehun.." jawabku dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"teman? Lalu dimana dia sekarang ? seharusnya kau perkenalkan padaku tadi~" ucapnya dengan merangkul bahuku manja.

"dia pergi. Ya mungkin lain kali sehun.. aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu.." jawabku dengan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya yang tegap namun sedikit kurus dan masih bingung dengan semua kejadian ini.

"bersikaplah terbuka padaku baekhyun.. apapun itu.."

"ya.. aku akan berusaha."

**# WHY SHOULD ME ? #**

Malam harinya aku hanya berkutat dimeja belajarku. Berusaha membuat mataku terkantuk dengan kegiatan terjagaku malam ini. ya walaupun jam dinding yang bergantung dengan nyaman didinding kamarku telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, namun mata ini masih tak bisa terpejam.

"mungkin segelas susu bisa membuatku terkantuk.. ya mungkin saja."

Tanpa pikir panjang kubuka pintu kamarku yang telah terkunci. Sepi, hening dan lumayan gelap. Itulah deskripsi tentang ruang diluar kamarku saat ini. ya walaupun keadaannya tak berbeda jauh dengan suasana kamarku yang minim cahaya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk memenuhi niatan awalku. Setelah gelas terisi penuh dengan susu strowberri kesukaanku aku terduduk sambil sesekali menyruput susu tersebut memasuki tubuhku.

Dan berhasil. Rasa kantuk perlahan merasukiku. Membuatku ingin sekali menutup kedua mataku dan tertidur. Tanpa memperdulikan dimana tempatku sekarang.

"maafkan aku.."

"aku lelah berurusan denganmu!"

"kumohon.. aku tak akan melakukannya lagi.."

"aku muak mendengar kata itu selalu terucap dari mulut nistamu itu!"

"kumohon.. a-aku mencintainya.."

"kau kira aku tak mencintainya hah?! Rasa cintaku padanya berjuta kali lebih besar darimu!"

"..."

"aku telah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya! Namun apa?! Kau mengabaikannya!"

"a-aku hanya ingin dia tahu.."

"lalu apa?! Memilikinya?! Hah?! Jangan berharap!"

"ta-tapi a-aku mencintai AAKKH-!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku terbangun dari mimpi mimpiku yang sangat buruk. Keringat dingin mengucur dengan deras disekitar pelipis dan dahiku. Mataku masih terbelalak tak percaya. Dan detak jantungku masih tak karuan saat melihat kejadian tersebut dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku tahu itu hanya mimpi. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa mimpi itu sangat nyata. "apa ini?" tanyaku gusar lalu segera melangkah menuju kamarku dengan nafas masih memburu.

Aku terduduk ditepi ranjang dengan gusar. Masih setia memikirkan maksud dari mimpi itu. pikiranku masih kacau. Aku takut bila nantinya terjadi hal buruk padaku atau keluargaku melalui mimpi singkat itu.

aku berniat melihat kearah jam untuk memastikan jam berapa sekarang. "ternyata pukul 1 pagi." Ucapku malas lalu melangkahkan kakiku melihat kearah jendela kamarku yang telah tertutup gordyn. Aku menyibakkan kain tersebut lembut dengan setengah kesadaranku yang masih setia melekat.

Tepat didepan gerbang rumahku kulihat seorang tengah berdiri dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam sama seperti warna langit saat ini. sebelah tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celanannya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain ia lambaikan.

Tunggu!

Apa aku bilang tadi?

melambai?

Tapi pada siapa?

Mataku menyipit memandangi sosok lelaki misterius itu dengan penerangan yang buruk. Sial karena aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya?

Kupandangi seluruh ruangan kamarku serta taman yang ada didepan rumahku. Tak ada siapapun. Malam ini hanya ada aku dan dia.

"apa orang itu sudah gila?" tanyaku dalam hati lalu segera menutup gordyn dan beranjak menaiki kasur empuk yang seperti memanggilku untuk merebahkan tubuhku diatasnya.

**TBC**

Dan...TBC dengan tidak elitnya/?

tuh tuh tuh udah kejawab kan siapa namja misterius itu kkk. Dia adalah chanyeol chinguu~ kira-kira udah ngobatin rasa penasaran kalian gak? Awal konfliknya belum aku tunjukkin nih chingu, karna yah aku mau jelasin dulu awal-awal mula baekhyun bisa gitu, kenapa chanyeol gitu dan lain sebagainya mungkin dichapter depan, so wait for the next story ne?

Oke, ini balasan reviewnya :

**angelaalay : Yups! Kamu bener banget chinguu hehe ini udah diupdate ya chinguu, hope you like it!**

**rachel suliss : hahahaha aku bukan hunbaek shipper sih, aku cbhs tbh hehe tapi suka gemes kalo liat baekhyun dipairingin sama sehun hehe. FF aku yang That XX juga hunbaek loh, silahkan dibaca kalau berkenan hehe. ini udah diupdate ya chinguu, hope you like it!**

**Pixoxo : terimakasih buat semangatnya yaa~ iya itu chanyeol, udah dijelasin diatas kkk~ hehe aku juga cbhs kok, aku Cuma pairingin hunbaek sementara/oops hehe ini udah diupdate ya chinguu, hope you like it!**

**Laxyovrds : ini udah diupdate ya chinguu, hope you like it! Ayoo penasaran lagiiii/?**

**Desy rahmawati : ini udah diupdate ya chinguu, hope you like it! Terus ikutin aja ceritanya ya chinguu~ nanti juga kebongkar rahasianya/? Hehe**

**Exoticfriend : ini udah diupdate ya chinguu, hope you like it! Iya itu chanyeol chingu! Kamu suka? Hehe makasih ya chinguu~**

**Lussia Archery : Iya itu chanyeol chingu T_T ini udah diupdate ya chinguu, hope you like it!**

**Kriswu393 : iya ini udah dibikinin sequelnya chinguu~ pantengin terus aja ya cerita ini, entar rahasianya juga terbongkar sendiri kok ._. makasih buat supportnya yaa~ Ganbarimasu! ini udah diupdate ya chinguu, hope you like it!**

**And BIG THANKS buat :**

**Babby Byunie**

**Lussia Archery**

**Pink XiaoMi**

**angelaalay**

**chika love baby baekhyun**

**exoticfriend**

**desy rahmawati**

**pixoxo**

**kriswu393**

**rachel suliss**

**laxyovrds**

Kalian udah ngehargain karya aku hehehe~ makasih banyak makasihh udah mau ninggalin jejak di ff ini hohoho/?

Oh ya sekalian promosi~ aku bawa ff baru lagi loh. Temanya itu fantasy romance drama gitu chingu. Main cast Chanbaek lah pasti hahahaha~ monggo dibaca ya kalo berminat hehe~

GOMAWOOO~~ :D


End file.
